


High

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Justin pov, M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>400 words. S1. Newly sexual Justin and the wonder of Brian's good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

My speech to that therapist was true. I like dick, wanna get fucked by dick, wanna suck dick, etc. I meant it in general terms, but a specific image flashed across my mind with each declaration. Various pictures, positions, applications, but all the same beautiful dick.

Brian's dick.

I love sex. And yeah I fuck random guys sometimes, like in that museum bathroom or Woody's or wherever. Not a _lot_ , not like Brian, but I do. Because I can. There's this little high just from knowing I can and feeling the freedom of being who I am. Being born to fuck men and doing it.

But nothing is like being with Brian. Nothing comes close (pun somewhat intended). Fucking other guys is… a fun hobby, like playing Tomb Raider. Being fucked by Brian is like… my art. Part of me. I need it and crave it and live for it.

Pretty early on, I started insisting tricks wear condoms for blow jobs, not just fucking. But the very first time I ever sucked off a guy other than Brian, when he asked if I wanted him to come in my mouth… (which I'm sure was more him getting off on dirty talk than being considerate)… I think I shrugged. Fucking _shrugged_ while blowing him, which I almost wish I could have seen, because it was probably a funny sight. Point is, I didn't care.

He did, by the way. Come in my mouth. It was okay, but I kissed him to pass it back so I wouldn't have to swallow. Didn't really want to. Turns out I'm not a cum whore. It's just Brian's I want to drink and lick. Rub into my skin. Roll around in. That I feel like I'll die if I don't get.

I don't know if Brian's cum actually tastes better. You know, if I took a blind taste test, chugged it like Coke vs. Pepsi, that I could tell the difference. (I said that to Daph and she said it was the grossest thing she'd ever heard but also cracked up.) I kind of think I could. But I think it's more the feeling I get when I'm with him, when he's touching me, fucking me. Because I love him. And I know he wants me.

Knowing Brian wants me. That's the real high.

And it's something Tomb Raider just really can't compete with.


End file.
